


A sort of introduction for 'Ally: Life'

by Fangu



Series: Ally: Life [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangu/pseuds/Fangu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short explanation (in both Norwegian and English) regarding Ivalice and a few of its races. Includes both maps of Ivalice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A sort of introduction for 'Ally: Life'

**Author's Note:**

> Oct 22nd: I added the English translation just for the hell of it. It needs to be said that any direct translation (as in this case, with Norwegian --> English) is bound to result in a flavoured kind of English. Beware that the story itself is of a much better quality than the English represented in this intro ;)

_Dette er Ivalice._

This is Ivalice.

_Ivalice består i dag av tre stater/ land: Rozarria, Dalmasca og Archadia. I starten av spillet var både Dalmasca og nabostaten Nabradia okkupert av The Archadian Empire, men vi hjelper prinsesse Ashe med å ta tilbake Dalmasca i spillet. Nabradia anses som såpass fraflyttet og befektet med monster at det i dag tilhører Archadia som mer eller mindre ødemark. Dalmasca blir ansett som multikulturelt, mens Archadia (spesielt byen Archades) har flere Humes en andre raser (se lenger ned). Byen er også ganske hi-tech og har ikke lidd av å være affektert av krig, som for eksempel Rabanastre og Nalbina, og den har en markant overklasse._

Ivalice today consists of three states/ countries: Rozarria, Dalmasca and Archadia. In the beginning of Final Fantasy XII, both Dalmasca and its neighbouring state Nabradia were occupied by The Archadian Empire, but your party helps Princes Ashe reclaim Dalmasca. Nabradia, having its capitol Nabudis destroyed, is today considered mostly to be wildlands, and is still under Archadian rule. Dalmasca is known as a multicultural state, while Archadia, its capital Archades specifically, is mostly populated by Humes. Archades is a hi-tech city not having suffered for being under siege, as say, Rabanastre.

_Mer detaljert kart. Det kan være litt tricky å se, men det som på det første kartet er "Dalmasca" strekker seg på det andre klartet fra Tomb of Raithwall til Nalbina Fortress._

A more detailed map. It might be tricky to see, but what in the first map is marked as "Dalmasca" on the second map stretches from Tomb of Raithwell to Nalbina Fortress.

_Byer å legge merke til er Rabanastre (hovedstaden i Dalmasca, en yrende blandingsby med mange kulturer og raser), Balfonheim Port (havn for både båter og luftskip med mer eller mindre hederlige hensikter) og Archades (hovedstaden i Archadia). I starten av denne historien befinner vi oss sånn ca rett sør for Tchita uplands._

Cities worth mentioning is Rabanastre (capital of Dalmasca, a busy, diverse city inhabiting many cultures and races), Balfonheim Port (port for both ships and airships, harbouring a few activities of a more shady kind) and Archades (capital of Archadia). In the beginning of this story, we are situated somewhere south of Tchita uplands.

_Hovedpersonene i historien er to såkalte 'sky pirates'. De har jobbet sammen i flere år. Pirater er ikke kun plyndrere, det er et fellesbegrep også brukt på skattejegere og folk som bare velger å reise rundt._

The two main characters of this story are so called sky pirates. They have worked together for several years. Pirates are not necessarily pirates per se, it's a term also including treasure hunters and world travelers.

  * _[Hume](http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Hume) er tilsvarende mennesker. Ser ut som mennesker og er vel ganske like mennesker. Hovedpersonen Balthier er Hume._ Humes are the equivalence to our world's humans. They look and behave a lot like humans. The main character Balthier is Hume.
  * _[Viera](http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Vieras), lever ca tre ganger lengre enn mennesker. Er mørke i huden med sølvhvitt hår (noen farger det mørkt), har lange ører og klør på hender og føtter. Stammer fra de dype skogene ved Golmore Jungle. Titt og ofte blir Viera lei av det lukkede livet og drar fra skogen. Hovedpersonen Fran er Viera. Vi vet ikke hvor gammel hun er, men hun har vært borte fra skogen i over 50 år. Siden hun forlot den får hun ikke komme tilbake._ Viera live about three times as long as Humes. They skin are different shades of dark, their hair silver white (some color it dark). They have long ears and claws on both hands and feet. They originate from the deep woods of Golmore Jungle. Now and then Viera grow tired of their secluded life and leave the wood. Our main character Fran has done just that. We don't know her age, but she left the woods over 50 years ago. Because of her leaving, she can never return.
  * _[Bangaa](http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Bangaa), jegere, men også kjøpmenn. Lik Humes i alt annet enn utseende. Lever dobbelt så lenge som mennesker._ Bangaa are hunters, many are merchants. Alike in Humes in everything but their looks. They live twice as long as Humes.
  * _[Seeq](http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Seeq_\(Final_Fantasy_XII\)), litt mer gorilla-style rase. Gode grigere._ Seeq are a more 'gorilla' type race. They are good warriors.
  * _[Moogle](http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Moogle_\(Race\)), ofte mekanikere, spesielt i forbindelse med luftskip._ Moogles are often mechanics, especially with airships.



_Oversikt stat (land) / by / tavern (og overnattingssted)_ / Overview state (country) / city / tavern (and inn)

  * Archadia / Balfonheim ("free port") / The Whitecap
  * Dalmasca / Rabanastre / The Sandsea
  * Bhujerba / Bhujerba / The Cloudborne
  * Archadia / Archades / The Orchid*



_* Eskisterer ikke i spillet_ / Is not in the game

_I starten av historien driver hovedpersonene våre bare og loffer rundt og tar de jobbene de får, sånt som smugling og nedkjemping av monster ('marks') mot betaling. Stort sett mer er det ikke å si. Noe av Balthier's historie blir forklart allerede i første kaptellet, og mer in-debth på Fran og hvordan de møttes og sånn får man i kapittel 5._

In the beginning of our story, the main characters are basically just hoofing around, taking any job they will get, like small time smuggling and defeating monsters/ marks for a reward. There isn't a lot more to say. Some of Balthier's backstory is explained in the first chapter. More in-debth info on Fran and how they met is given in chapter 5.


End file.
